Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3
|- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Mode(s):' |Single-player, multi-player |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Media:' | |} |- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Input:' | |} Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (known as just Super Mario Advance 4 in Japanese) is the Game Boy Advance remake of Super Mario Bros. 3, and is the fourth and final entry in the Super Mario Advance series of games on the GBA. It boasts similar graphics and sound to the Super Mario All-Stars version, and made use of the e-Reader. Also, like the ''Super Mario Advance'' games that came before it, it features an identical remake of Mario Bros. A few e-cards came included with new copies of the game, while two sets (referred to as series) of cards were released and sold alongside the game. By scanning special cards into the e-Reader, players were able to upload items, videos, and most importantly, new levels into the game. One notable item was the Cape Feather from Super Mario World, which allowed Mario to transform into Caped Mario. There were also two Switch cards that the player could activate (and deactivate) the effects of by scanning them; the Orange Switch and the Blue Green Switch. Scanning these switches triggered small functions in the game. The e-Reader feature is still available in the European version, but disabled by default and inaccessible. It is fully translated, possibly because the e-Reader was planned to be released in Europe. It can be "unlocked" by having a corrupted save file.Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 - The Cutting Room Floor The game was re-released on the Wii U's Virtual Console service in Japan on December 29, 2015, and later in North America on January 21, 2016, in Europe on March 10, 2016, and in Australia on March 11, 2016. This release also includes all of the e-Reader levels in all versions, including the levels that were previously only released in Japan. This game has rumble support if played on a Game Boy Player. Story The story, from the instruction booklet: The Mushroom Kingdom has remained a peaceful place, thanks to the brave deeds of Mario and Luigi. However, the Mushroom Kingdom forms an entrance to the Mushroom World, a place where all is not well. Bowser sent his seven children to make mischief in this normally peaceful land. As their first order of business, they stole the royal magic wands from each country in the Mushroom World and used them to turn the kings into animals. Mario and Luigi must recover the royal magic wands from Bowser's seven kids to return the kings to their true forms. As Mario and Luigi set off on their journey deep into the Mushroom World, Princess Peach and Toad have but one thing to say: “Good-bye, and good luck!” List of changes There are many changes between the original and All-Stars versions of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario Advance 4. *Like in Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2, after the game boots up, a cutscene telling the story leading up to the game was added. *If the player warps to World 8, Bowser's letter will appear on-screen as if the player completed World 7. *If the player defeats Bowser before defeating all of the Koopalings and enters a skipped world's castle, a cutscene will play that will show the respective Koopaling breaking into the castle, stealing the King's scepter, transforming the King, and leaving just as Mario arrives at the castle, similar to the intro. *When the player first enters the second part of the World 8 map, Princess Peach is shown above the second pipe. She yells, "Mario!" (if the player is Mario) or simply screams (if the player is Luigi) before disappearing. *Instead of being a mostly static slideshow, the worlds in the end credits now show a short animation, followed by the screen freezing and the world's name, number, and map sliding onto the screen. *The ending scene of Mario/Luigi rescuing Peach is omitted after the game is cleared. Gameplay changes *Upside-down Spiny Shells can be safely grabbed, stomped, and/or kicked without taking damage; in previous versions, even an immobile, upside-down Spiny Shell would hurt Mario if he landed on top of it. *Big Blocks in normal courses can be hit with a tail swipe as Raccoon or Tanooki Mario (Mega ? Blocks in bonus rooms are still immune to tail whips.). *Coin Blocks generally give more than ten coins if hit fast enough, and up to 20 if a Magic Wing is used. *Spade Panels change suits if won, which gives the player the chance to earn more lives. The order is Spade> Heart (offering up to a 7-Up)> Club (up to a 10-Up)> Diamond (guaranteed win), before looping back. *The maximum number of lives is now 999 rather than 100 (in the NES version) or 99 (in All-Stars). *Due to the inclusion of the Mario Bros. remake, the Battle Mode in 2 Player Game (and the option to play it from the title screen) is gone. *The controls were slightly changed: **On the map screen, is used to open the inventory window rather than , which instead swaps lives in Mario & Luigi mode (as in Super Mario World). ***Due to the removal of the current world and the player's lives from the inventory window, it can hold eight more items, increasing the allowed number from 28 to 36. ***After the player beats the game, can also be used to select a world (as in Super Mario Bros. and Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3), although in Mario & Luigi mode, both brothers must be in different places for it to work. ** can be used as an additional run/attack button during levels, while on the map screen, it brings up the e-Reader menu. **On the map screen, opens a new replay menu, which can be used to watch or save a replay of the most recent level playthrough (provided the player did not pause). **Mario can climb beanstalks faster by holding or . He can also aim his fireballs/hammers by moving left or right while on one. *Several changes are inspired by Super Mario World: **Invincible Mario's point chain is the same as that of kicking a shell through many enemies or stomping many foes without landing on the ground. **The time bonus countdown is shown after the player clears any stage, and like in Super Mario Advance 2, the time bonus is x100, x200, and x500 for beating Boom Boom, the Koopalings, and Bowser, respectively. **Getting a Fire Flower or Super Leaf as Small Mario will change him to the respective form instead of only changing him to Super Mario. **The player can carry items (like shells and Ice Blocks) through pipes to new areas. **Shelled enemies (like Koopa Troopas and Buzzy Beetles) can now be stomped underwater. **Holding an item underwater lets Mario swim faster and float to the surface. **Like Caped Mario, Raccoon or Tanooki Mario can now tail-swipe mushrooms away from him. *Tail-swiping a Muncher will not turn it into an Empty Block. *All Lakitus are one block lower than they were in previous versions. *Kicked shells and Ice Blocks can collect coins. Coins collected this way are worth double. *Jelectros bob up and down in-place rather than being completely still. *The Hammer Brothers' hammer-throwing frequency is lowered; the only exception is while they are jumping. *A new Game Over screen appears before the Continue/Quit menu, and it is impossible to save after a Game Over. *The Power Meter does not run out if Mario keeps running, and in Raccoon or Tanooki form, he can replenish it by landing and taking off again. *After Mario/Luigi defeats Bowser, he automatically turns into Super Mario/Luigi regardless of whatever power-up he is using, to fit with the ending cutscene. Level design changes 's Airship.]] *Entire structures in some levels are altered to fit on a smaller screen, such as shortened rooms, lower ceilings, higher lava pits, and slightly different stairs. **The map pipe tunnels were also edited to fit on the screen. **Before facing Boom Boom, the entrance is closed. As such, the fortress boss arenas are slightly shorter. **Likewise, Bowser's rooms are also shorter. *The game is generally easier than previous versions: **In World 6, the path to the second Toad House was changed so that clearing World 6-5 is not required to access it. **Several platforms were made longer. **Several blocks containing coins, power-ups, and 1-Up Mushrooms were added. **Several enemies, obstacles, and pits were changed to be less threatening or removed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9H7ulK4Cbw *The end of is now at the other side of the pyramid, and a Blue Coin-revealing Switch Block has been added behind the pipe. *In World 5, the Brick Blocks directly attached to Warp Pipes and Turtle Cannons now contain coins. *As this is Super Mario Advance 4, the second of the two "3's" made of blue coins in World 5-1 was changed to a "4". *After beating the game, in levels that unlock White Mushroom Houses, there is a coin-shaped block at the start that, when hit, shows how many coins Mario needs to unlock the house. Graphical changes *A few sprites were slightly changed: **As in the other games in Super Mario All-Stars, Mario and Luigi now wear their white gloves instead of being bare-handed (the coloring in the NES version was due to color limitations; the All-Stars version did not fix this for unknown reasons). Mario's lighter tail stripes are also thinner. **Unless he is holding an item, Luigi now scuttles when he jumps, regardless of whether the Yellow Switch e-Card is active or not. **Luigi's Statue form is as tall as he normally is, instead of matching Mario's. **Frog Mario/Luigi is upright when holding the magic wand, rather than in his normal jumping pose. **When Raccoon/Tanooki Mario/Luigi jumps while crouched and glides, his tail is now animated. **Princess Peach received new sprites for this version, matching her official artwork. **Pile Driver Micro-Goombas are colored differently and do not shine like actual Brick Blocks (as in the NES version). **In World 4, the Sledge Brother map icon now looks like an actual Sledge Brother. Before, their map icon was merely a green Hammer Brother. **The floating Turtle Cannon in World 8-1 is flipped and now looks attached to the block it's on. **As in the official artwork, Boom Boom's head is rounded. *Sprites have a slightly brighter color, but it's not as noticeable as in the other Super Mario Advance games. **The invincibility palettes are even brighter, making Mario/Luigi colored like they were in Super Mario Advance. This can be reverted by using a Warp Pipe, taking damage, powering-up, or exiting/clearing the course. **If the game is played on a Game Boy Player, however, the palettes revert to those of the All-Stars version. *Some effects were added: **Coins sparkle when collected. **Shooting a fireball at Bowser or Boom Boom causes him to flash for an instant. **Using a Magic Whistle causes the screen to blur out, like it does when warping in the remakes of Super Mario Bros. 2. **After a Switch Block is activated, it disappears in a puff of smoke after one game second. **When an extra life is earned, the "1UP" icon grows bigger before it disappears. *The world maps have been edited, mostly due to the lack of borders on the map screen. Most maps scroll vertically, due to the GBA's resolution. **The end section of World 3's map is even more like Japan, as is added. **In World 5, the map of the ground seen from the sky is fixed, now matching the actual ground part of the world's map. Also, moving clouds replace the stationary ones. **After is cleared, the spotlight briefly expands when the lock is removed. **On the last part of World 8, Bowser's Castle was redesigned again, as it was during the NES-to-''All-Stars'' transition. Also, the path-connecting coin icons sparkle, and a "Help!" word balloon comes from the castle before beating the game. **The border from the All-Stars version returns on the new World Select screen. **After beating the game, the castles' word balloons change to "!" if all the stages in the world haven't been cleared, "OK" if they have, and "CLEAR!" if the game is fully completed. *Spade Panels and N-Mark Spade Panels got a major design change, now having a zoomed-out view of the original area, a more detailed background, and a door which Mario enters to play the minigame. *Many levels are given more fitting backgrounds, like the All-Stars version. However, most level backgrounds (except for underground levels, airships, and fortresses) lack horizontal parallax scrolling, although this did appear in a pre-release trailer shown at E3 (vertical parallax scrolling can still be seen as Mario flies upward). **Thus, in World 3-7's background, the clouds are all in front of the hills. **In World 3, all block backgrounds are replaced by waterfall backgrounds. **As in the All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros., underwater level backgrounds now have a distorted wavy effect. **The steel background of World 5-1's secret area and the block background of World 5-7's secret area were changed to a sky background. **The sky in World 6's athletic background is white, rather than purple. *Brick Blocks that contain something do not turn into a "fake" coin after a Switch Block is activated. **Brick Blocks and Coins remain animated while a Switch Block is active. *The status bar is only one "block" tall (only showing the current world, and the player's lives, coins, score, and cards) and is in front of the map on the map screen, but it is replaced by a normal HUD in courses (the Power Meter and cards stay on the bottom; the cards are shown briefly at the start of each stage, and reappear near the goal). **In both cases, the word "World" is taller (to match the number font), and the "M" & "L" symbols are shorter. *The item inventory shows all four rows at once, rather than one row at a time. *Small blue & icons are added to the top corners of the map screen. *Within levels, the cards are now squares instead of rectangles. *Letters look slightly different: **Peach's letters are smaller and have a cyan background. **Bowser's letter is written on different paper with a gray background, instead of looking the same as Peach's letters. *During the ending, the "World #" font was changed to look like it did on the original status bar, but bigger. Textual changes *Upon clearing a level, "COURSE CLEAR! YOU GOT A CARD" was changed to "LEVEL CLEARED! YOU GOT A PANEL." "LEVEL CLEARED!" also appears after boss fights. *In World 1-3's secret Toad House, "faraway" is spelled correctly as one word. *In the Spade Panel instructions, "Miss twice and your out" from early NES versions was corrected to "Miss twice, and you're out!" *The dialogue in the Kings' castles are changed: **In Toad's initial pleas, "King" is in lowercase. **If the player visits the castle after failing in an airship stage, "Little Koopa." in Toad's message is replaced by "the Koopalings!" **Kings start their thanks with "Oh, splendid! Splendid!" instead of "Oh, thank heavens!", "I'm" was changed to "I am", and "Princess" is now lowercase. **In the Kings' message to Tanooki Mario, a comma was added after "Please". **The "?!" in the Kings' message to Hammer Mario was reversed. *The post-world letters are slightly changed: **Peach's second and third letters are swapped, though the attachments remained the same. Also, as in the revised NES version, "Kuribo" is changed to "Goomba". **In her fourth letter, "Sand Dunes" is now fully lowercase. **The space between the first and second sentences of her fifth letter is removed. **Her last letter has "goal of the first" added in-between "Third" and "world", and "Third" is in lowercase. **In Bowser's letter, "Ha ha ha" is changed to "Gwa ha ha ha", and "Koopa" to "Koopas". *Peach's speech in the ending has been reverted to the one found in the Japanese versions, instead of the joke featured in the previous localized versions. *If the player finishes all the levels, staff credits are shown at the end along with the cutscenes and world names, along with the alternate ending music mentioned below. *World 8's name was changed from "Castle of Kuppa" (or "Castle of Koopa") to "Bowser's Castle". *If the player managed to defeat a Koopaling after beating Bowser, the King's speech will omit any reference to Peach's letters. *World 9's welcome message is now "World 9 Warp Zone!" rather than "Welcome to Warp Zone." Audio changes *Mario and Luigi have voice acting performed by Charles Martinet. Likewise, Peach also has a brief instance of voice acting in Bowser's Castle. *Other added voice clips include Peach's cries for help, cackling Boos, and Toad's yelp in the intro and castle cutscenes. *Luigi's jumps are joined with a new sound effect for his scuttling, similar to Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2. *As in the All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros., Bonus Areas feature new upbeat music, rather than the underground theme. *As in Super Mario Advance 2, a sliding sound effect was added. *Certain sounds were changed/removed. For example, in levels, the "poof" sound Super Leaves make when grabbed is replaced with the typical "power-up" sound, and the "block hit" sound is absent when hitting Brick Blocks or blocks with coins in them. *In the Spade Panel minigame, a drumroll starts when two-thirds of a picture are lined up, and new victory music plays if a picture is lined up. *The Power Meter beeps in a lower pitch if the player isn't in Raccoon or Tanooki form. *The short tune heard after defeating Bowser was changed from the same one heard after saving a Mushroom King to the tune heard after defeating him in Super Mario Bros.. *An alternate ending song, which features the Super Mario Bros. ending theme remixed, is played when the player finishes all the game's levels. The original ending song is only heard if the player beats Bowser without finishing all the levels. e-Cards For a complete listing of the cards themselves, see here. The list of features added to Super Mario Advance 4 by the cards is as follows: Exclusive features *See-saw platforms *Gray Brick Blocks (can only be destroyed by Hammer Mario or Statue Mario) *! Switches *Checkered blocks that rotate 90° *Sideways Venus Fire Traps *Advance Coins *e-Coins *Vanishing Blocks (only visible when Mario is Statue Mario) *? Block with Goomba's Shoe *Grey spike Donut Lifts *Blue boomerangs Features and enemies from past titles *''Super Mario Bros.'' **''Super Mario Bros.''-styled Lifts **''Super Mario Bros.''-styled Hard Blocks **Fire-Bars **Balance platforms **Flagpoles **Fake Bowser **Axe *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' **Poison Mushrooms *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' **Grass and Turnips **Sand, which can be dug through **POW Blocks **Locked doors **Hoopsters **Flurries **Porcupos *''Super Mario World'' **Cape Feather/Caped Mario **Stretch Blocks **Triangular Blocks **Snake Blocks **Springboards **Roulette Blocks **3-Up Moon **Keys **Spike Tops **Cross-shot Bullet Bills **Li'l Sparkies **Hotheads **Bony Beetles **Thwimps **Magikoopas **Amazing Flyin' Hammer Brothers **Rip Van Fishes **Jumping Piranha Plants **Monty Moles **Wigglers **Goombas **Para-Goombas **Bowser Statues **Gold Bowser Statues **Falling Spikes **Big Boos **Big Boo **Chargin' Chucks **? Blocks with Control Coins *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' **Flippers **Bumpties *''Super Mario Advance'' **Giant Vegetables **Items trapped in bubbles Staff Super Mario Advance 4 was developed by Nintendo EAD, with Hiroyuki Kimura as its director and Takashi Tezuka as the producer. The new graphics were designed by Emi Tomita, and the new music tracks were composed by Taiju Suzuki. Very few of the original game's staff were involved in the production of this remake; even Mario creator Shigeru Miyamoto goes uncredited here, when he had previously produced Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 with Tezuka as his supervisor. Gallery Logos SMA4 logo.jpg|Logo Box art SuperMarioAdvance4JPBoxArt.jpg|Japanese box art SuperMarioAdvance4EUBoxArt.png|European box art Super Mario Advance 4 Box.png|American box art Pack-In e-Reader Cards SMA4 Pack-In Card.jpg|Wild Ride in the Sky Leafcard.jpg|Super Leaf Miscellaneous Prima Guide-SMA4.jpg|Prima Games official guide Larrybio.jpg|Larry Koopa's bio in the Prima Games official guide Mortonbio.jpg|Morton Koopa Jr.'s bio in the Prima Games official guide Wendybio.jpg|Wendy O. Koopa's bio in the Prima Games official guide Iggybio.jpg|Iggy Koopa's bio in the Prima Games official guide Roybio.jpg|Roy Koopa's bio in the Prima Games official guide Lemmybio.jpg|Lemmy Koopa's bio in the Prima Games official guide Ludwigbio.jpg|Ludwig von Koopa's bio in the Prima Games official guide Media Pre-release and unused content The game's logo looked different than it did in the E3 trailer. Grey Switches were also found in the game's data and also includes pressed versions of these switches. Compressed Super Mario World graphics were found in game data, these include an animation frame for the Koopa Clown Car, three frames of a Koopa Troopa walking, and two frames of a Goomba from Super Mario World walking. Glitches *It is possible to get Mario or Luigi to run backwards in the game. To get this to happen the player needs to hold and at the same time. *If the player is on the map and uses a Starman and goes to a pipe, after the Starman is done, the underground music will play very fast. Reception Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 has received very positive reviews, and has been considered one of the best Game Boy Advance games ever made. It is the third highest-rated GBA game on , with an aggregate score of 94 based on 25 reviews,[http://apps.metacritic.com/games/platforms/gba/supermariobros3supermarioadvance4 Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 reviews at Metacritic.com], dated 10-20-2003 and also that site's fourth highest-rated game in the Mario series, behind only Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Super Mario Odyssey."Best and Worst Mario Games" at Metacritic.com, dated 5-20-2010 Both and gave the game perfect scores. The former called the game "Mario hop-'n'-bop action at its finest", while the latter lauded the challenge in the gameplay, the quick save feature, and the e-Reader functionality. Meanwhile, praised SMA4 for its controls, stages, and visuals, stating that it looked good for an "old, trippy 2D game", and stated that the game surpassed both the original NES/Famicom version and the Super Mario All-Stars release. Sales The game was commercially successful in North America, with sales in excess of 2.88 million copies."US Platinum Chart Games" at The Magic Box, dated 12-27-2007 By the end of 2006, it had sold more copies in that region than any other Game Boy Advance game.News - "Sailing the World: Eye of the Hurricane" at Gamasutra Awards Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 won IGN's 2003 award for best Game Boy Advance platform game,http://bestof2003.ign.com/articles/463/463078p1.html and GameSpot nominated it for best platform game of the year.http://www.gamespot.com/gamespot/features/all/bestof2003/day4_7.html Trivia *This is the first Mario franchise release in North America to carry Nintendo's current-era universal seal, which covers all products and merchandise licensed by the company. Previously, Nintendo had two seals—the Official Nintendo Seal of Quality, which covered hardware, games, and accessories; and a secondary seal saying "Official Nintendo Licensed Product", which only covered licensed merchandise. *Many of this game's mechanics (like obtaining an extra life if a Goal Pole's top is reached) became the standard in the series since New Super Mario Bros. *Despite gaining new sprites in this game, part of Luigi's power-up animation is a palette swap of Mario's. External links *Japanese site *Nintendo UK site *North American site References